Mended Soul Broken Mind
by Chiharu Koneko
Summary: The child is blind to the real world. He stares at everything, yet he sees only the things created by his own mind. He wants help yet he is unable to escape long enough for him to ask for it. The story of a young Schizophrenic Misaki, and Usami Akihiko the man who has to save him from his insanity. ((Rated M for violence, and child abuse, age difference is 13 years))
1. Chapter 1

The static comes on the T.V as you put the video tape inside, it looks to be quite old from all the dust that had accumulated inside the tape that took at least an hour to completely clean. Even after he put the tape into the player the static still roars across the room. The man who had been investigating the tape is just about to give up when it goes black, and finally he sees a man standing in front of what was once the camera. He is slim with large bags under his eyes, he sits on the chair behind him with a sigh and leans forward looking quite serious. "My name is Takahiro Takahashi." He speaks as calmly as he can manage as he pulls out a pair of glasses, wipes them off and puts them on his face. "I am 20 years old, and I am making this video because my little brother is in desperate need for help." He pulls out a photo of a small child and shows it to the camera, the man who is watching the video grimaces. He wasn't very fond of children, except for the quiet and polite ones.

Takahiro sighs deeply as he puts the photo away. " Starting even after his birth 7 years ago my little brother started to show very strange behaviors. Due to the fact that it is very hard to describe them I have accumulated many home videos to show these facts." The static comes back, and after a few minutes the video suddenly shifts to a small nursery. The only sound that can be heard is loud screaming from an infant and the sounds of the parents trying to comfort it. "All he does is scream, what are we supposed to do? None of us can sleep like this, he won't even sleep for more than 2 hours at a time." The father looks fed up, and violently grabs the child. Just before he starts to shake it someone else in the house drops the camera and runs up to the father. From the floor you can see the shadows and get a pretty good idea of what is going on. The father yelling at both his wife, the baby, and the person who dropped the camera that you assume is Takahiro. The baby is still screaming, completely focused on something unseen.

The video fades back to static, and after another moment is staring back at Takahiro who looks like he is about to collapse. The man takes in more of his features, and realizes his old friend made this video at the brink of his death. He sees that his eyes have sunken far into his skull, and how his jawline shown through his cheeks. Takahiro's eyes had already seemed to be dead. He is breathing heavily and slowly looks up trying to pick up his composure. "When he started to talk he would start talking to things that weren't there. I know that it is quite common for a child to have 1, 2, possibly 3 imaginary friends. However he had hundreds of them, our parents kept on saying that he just had a very big imagination." He shook his head, very sadly. "I think it was something much more ominous."

This time static doesn't take over as it immediately transitions to the home video. A child who is at least 2 years old stands in the middle of a room, babbling softly to himself. "Hey Misaki." Takahiro's voice can be heard from behind the camera, as the child looks up. "Yeah Nii-tan." He obviously can't pronounce the "Ch" sound just yet. "Who are you talking to?" The child grins and points to the blank spot next to him. "This is Friday, and over there is Damon, there is Print, and that's Rose, and over that way is Mailbox, and..." He continued to list countless imaginary friends some of them given names such as Cheese or Table. The man watching the tape stopped paying attention after at least 30 were named and pressed the fast forward button. Pressing play at just the right moment of fade to black.

Takahiro is clutching his chest and staring at the camera. It looks as though he doesn't have much time left. "My mother was highly religious, and thought that these imaginary friends were demons that Misaki was being controlled by. She would go into his room late at night with a bible and a vile of holy water, and try to perform small excorsisms. It immediately transitioned to the home video, the camera was mounted to the wall of a child's room. A woman begins to enter the room with a couple of things under her arm. Suddenly she throws a bottles worth of water on the boy who wakes up and starts to cry because of it. This was the first time watching the video the man actually felt sorry for the kid. Small sobs and hiccups could be heard over the woman reading out of a large book.

It goes back to Takahiro for the last time and he is wheezing at this point. Trying to force oxygen through his body. "I took my baby brother away as soon as I turned 18 and he turned 5. My... I mean our mother and father seemed quite pleased with this and didn't even bother to report us as runaways or anything." He sighed and a small tear rolled down his cheek. "It would seem that my family is cursed because of a few weeks after I took my brother with me I was diagnosed with having lung cancer. I was unable to afford the surgery for myself and I was given a life expectancy of a year. I guess I was lucky to live twice that amount of time." He takes a moment to cough heavily, and looks back up at the camera. The man who had been watching gives a heartbroken sound. "Please, as my best-friend Usagi. Please save my brother." The mans face is now visible, rimless glasses cover smokey violet eyes, platinum blonde hair is separated in to three parts on the bangs, a squared jaw, and of course a cigarette hanging from his lips. "I may not like kids Takahiro, but since you're my best friend I think I can make one acception." Usagi whispers as though he is talking to Takahiro in real life. The last image he sees of his best-friend is him giving a wide grin, and falling over.

The static comes back to life and the VCR spits out the tape, Usagi doesn't bother to grab it and stands up dropping his wallet on the floor. Just before he picks it up, it stays open for a minute with his drivers licence in complete view. The name reads "Usami Akihiko."

O.O.O.O

At a small orphanage a child is sitting by himself on a swing, mumbling softly to himself. He refused to believe that his big brother was now gone, because in his mind he was still talking to him. His shaggy brown hair is bouncing with each imaginary push from his brother that his mind had recreated. In reality he is sitting by himself, as all the other children unseen to him grimace and talk about the child who didn't talk to real people. "Misaki!" The oldest brother Nowaki walked up to him. He was about 16 years old, 9 years older then Misaki was. "Misaki, someone is here to pick you up." The older boy was very tall and handsome, with dark almost black hair, and a kind loving face. Silently a trembling small hand reached up and the child was lead to the house. Misaki stared blankly at the house in front of him, his mouth hanging slightly open as he struggled with his steps. Nowaki sighed and patiently waited for the child. The mental illness he had suffered from had caused, and would cause many problems in his life.

Misaki tripped and immediately stood back up again. Giving a shy smile to Nowaki who smiled back at him with the door held wide open. After a few tries he managed to get up the porch steps and into the house. A large smile plastered on the childs face as he walked into the hallway leading to the front of the house. He was expecting his brother to be sitting there, and that was why he was so excited. "Nii-chan..Nii-chan.." He muttered happily to himself as he raced as best as he could to the front of the room. Who he saw sitting in the chair was not his brother.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**So I'm going to end it here for now. So please please please please please tell me what you think. This is my first story so I just want to know how it is thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

A loud shrieking filled the house as soon as Misaki saw the man sitting in the chair. Misaki was on the floor kicking and screaming. Throwing every last ounce of tantrum he had in him, although it was annoying the man, and Nowaki actually felt a little bad for him. He was waiting so excitedly for his older brother to come get him, and all the 7 year old was seeing now was a man with silver hair that was obviously not his brother. "Misaki Misaki, it's okay this is your brother's friend." The screaming had managed to die down to loud sobs and hiccups. Nowaki was gently stroking the boys back, trying to calm him down as best as he could. "I want...I want..." He was unable to finish the sentence due to the random chokes and sobs that interrupted his speaking patterns. The man with silver hair stood up and reached into his coat.

Misaki flinched away, half expecting this man to pull out a gun or a knife. But all that fear went away when he felt something soft and fuzzy touching his cheek. Forest green eyes slowly opened to see a small caramel colored teddy bear, with an orange and blue polka dotted ribbon. He quickly grabbed the small toy and hugged it tightly, obviously a little happier than before. The man gave a low sigh and smiled. "My name is Usami Akihiko." He was trying to speak slowly and softly. "Your brother entrusted... no your brother asked me to take care of you, and I said yes." He decided to try brushing the boys bangs out of his eyes. 'You really need a haircut.' was the random thought that came to Akihiko's mind. "When's Nii-chan coming back though?" Violet eyes looked sadly at Misaki and a small hug was given to him. "I'm sorry."

Misaki stared at the man. "Mister Usagi." Akihiko almost chuckled at how the child mispronounced his name, but kept a serious face. "What does that even mean?" Tears began to bubble past the bottom eyelid, and stream down the childs face. "Niichan! Niichan promised!" Usami gently pulled the sobbing child into his embrace and picked him up, he wasn't exactly sure of how to calm him down. Hell Akihiko was actually planning on taking Misaki to a therapist in a few days to determine what mental disease he had. Eventually Misaki had fallen asleep due to the lack of water in his body, and that was when Akihiko decided was the best time to take him home.

O.O.O

Misaki was completely unwilling to go with the man to his apartment, a little scared and stiff Usami had to gently lead him by the hand towards the private elevator that was the only way to get to his penthouse apartment on the top floor of the building. It took a lot of coaxing and little lures, such as candies that the woman from the front desk was kind enough to give him. To get Misaki to go upstairs but he managed to do it. However the minute he decided to put down the boys few things a small voice called out to him. "I'm hungry." That was the one thing he had not thought of, how was he supposed to feed the kid? He could probably manage a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the spot but that probably wouldn't be enough. Akihiko realized that he had to make a phone call.

The small child continued to whine and complain about his hunger to Usami as he dialed the numbers on his phone. "Mister Usagi... Hungry..." He didn't even attempt to get the child off of his leg as he was only focusing on the dull sound of the line ringing. Once... twice... then a voice. "Akihiko sensei, are you calling about that manuscript?" Aikawa, his personal editor answered the phone, and the first line was about work. "No Aikawa this is not a matter of a manuscript, it's something of much more importance." He listened to a loud sigh on the other end. "Well I'm gonna need some proof, so I'm coming over." Akihiko reached down and gently rubbed the boys head. "Alright I'll be here." With that he hung up and stared at the boy who just stared back at him. "Hungry.."

O.O.O

Within the hour Aikawa had arrived, and did what she was expected to. Began to yell at Usami, spotted Misaki, squealed at how adorable he was and was now sitting with the child in her lap listening to everything Usami had to say. "I had to take the child in, however I was so keen on keeping my promise to Takahiro that I forgot that I can't cook for him. I can usually live off of convenience store food myself however..." Aikawa decided to interrupt. "That's not good enough for a growing child yes, well for Misaki I think I can make at least 2 weeks worth of meals and just keep on delivering food for him every now and then, but you'll have to pay." Akihiko smirked and pulled out multiple bills from his wallet. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Will 5000 dollars take care of the first couple of months?"

Aikawa smiled and took the money. "Yes that should be plenty, I'll make him lunch and dinner here at your house. Besides you also need to take care of other things."

"Like what?"  
"Well let's see... He needs his own room. Isn't that one room next to yours still empty?"  
"Yes, it is still empty."  
"Alright that can be his room. He'll also need a bed, a dresser, some clothes, some pillows, a desk."  
"Aikawa you should let me write this down so that I know what to remember."

The woman waited as the silver haired man ran up to his study and grabbed a small notepad that he used for jotting down story ideas in his free time, or at least he was supposed to use it for that. It was actually still unused. He jotted down the list of items Aikawa had already stated and looked straight at her, urging the strawberry blonde girl to continue.

"He'll also need a chair, he's probably to young to have his own tv so we can leave that off of the list. Oh a sheet set, and his own toys. Akihiko finished writing down the last of the items and sighed loudly. "Kids seriously need all of this crap?" The woman nodded and smiled at him. "We should probably go to the store soon." Aikawa spoke calmly as he gently pushed Misaki off of her lap, and stood up. "Now let's get him fed."

O.O.O

"Listen Aikawa I would rather you go home then come with us, Misaki and I can get his clothes ourselves we just have to get clothes a couple of sizes bigger so he can grow into them." Usami only knew this bit of knowledge from watching television about modern families.

"Sensei sensei sensei. You have no idea how much I really love shopping for clothes."  
"Then you go grab his clothes, while I take him to choose out furniture, and toys."  
"Alright have it your way, just drop me off right here."

Akihiko, stopped the car in front of a childrens clothing store and watched Aikawa open and then slam the door shut. "I'll be waiting back at the apartment with the clothes for him." The ash blonde man nodded and drove off. Misaki still sitting quietly in the back, muttering softly to himself. "Misaki." The child ignored him and continued to mutter to something that was aparently next to him. All Akihiko could do was roll his eyes and shake his head in disappointment. Just what exactly was wrong with this child?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is going to be a little disturbing to some. It is basically in Misaki's point of view over the last 4 years of his life. There will be a bit of child abuse in this chapter so the warning is there.**

Year 1. ((Note these are not full years but rather an average day of the year for what Misaki sees 90% of the time)

I am 3 years old now, and I have just began to talk with everything I see. The first of them to greet me in the movie are three little sparks, that represent fireflies. I've named them Orange, Lemon, and Lime because they remind me of citrus fruits. They're nice at first then they start to attack me. Orange yanks on my hair, lemon bites me, and lime pinches me. When it really starts to hurt I scream, not just to get help but hopefully to scare them off. My mom is the first one to enter the room, and she gently picks me up. I'm clearly happy with this as this is probably one of the last few times my mother is so kind to me.

I'm then carried to the breakfast table, and put into my special seat. I'm too big for the highchair I have been using however, I still need to use a booster seat for eating breakfast. Moon and Shine, two walking talking cats are what greet me next. I really like these 2, no matter what they are always really nice to me and they won't ever hurt me. I tried to get rid of the things I don't like, however they just keep coming back wanting more. Moon, Shine, and I continue to play throughout the day until it is time for lunch. I look at my dad, and can tell that he is getting annoyed, and my brother is at school during this time. All I do is continue to chatter with the things I see throughout the day, and my mother and father continue to give me the same look. A mix of fear, and sadness. All because they have no idea as to why I speak to these things.

**Year 2**

At age three I am finally allowed to run about with my older brother on his errands. Because of how pale I was as a baby my mom would barely leave the house with me, so doing this is definitely interesting and fun. I had made a new friend named Hatsuri. He's like most kids except he wears and eyepatch and constantly travels through time. However when I ignore him, or don't respond right away he'll push me down and kick me in the ribs. So there were a few times where Niichan had to pick me up, and tend to a tiny scrape. I would just say that I tripped and he would hug me and say how cute and clumsy I was.

We would return home at six o'clock exactly or else Dad would get mad, and send us to our rooms with no dinner. I never liked that punishment because if I tried to apologize he would put me outside on the porch and say that I wasn't allowed back in until he felt like letting me back in. Apparently I wasn't planned, but my parents were apparently something called "pro life" so that's why they let me be born. However they never really showed me any love and compassion before. I think that is why I made so many imaginary creatures, so that I could have a little bit of... love.

One night I remember that the bus ran late, and Nii-chan and I couldn't get home until 8. When we got home Dad was beyond furious. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me towards the bathroom. Big brother was trying to explain why we were so late however he continued to ignore him as he threw me into the bath and made sure my nose and mouth were directly under the faucet. The water was turned on and I could feel it filling my nose and lungs. I coughed and cried out, trying to claw my way out as I continued to drown. I kicked harshly at my father, but that only made him angrier as he grabbed a shampoo bottle and began to hit me with it. I could smell and taste the blood even with all the water. I don't know what happened next.

All I know is that one minute I was drowning, and the next I was in my brothers arms. Our dad was taken away by these people with loud cars. My mom was going to be in charge of taking care of us.

**Year 3**

I had just recently found out that it was my neighbor, Mr. Yamaguchi. Who called the police that day, he had been walking past our house when he heard my father screaming and yelling about how he was really going to teach his kids a lesson. Dad had a long history of violence so he decided to take it seriously and call the police. Who arrived 10 minutes after he started to try and drown me. I had become mute after the entire ordeal, or that's what the doctors said I was. I would still see my friends, and would smile, wave, or make little signals so that they knew I was talking to them.

I loved my Mom, or at least I liked her a lot more than my dad. She was nice and warm, always trying to make me smile at least once a day. However when I went into her room I saw multiple bottles of medicine. I just thought that she needed these because doctors only gave medicine to those who needed it right?

Half way through it I started to talk again, it would be one word every hour but my mom and brother seemed happy with it. One night my brother came up to me all upset, and picked me up. I assumed that he wanted a hug and gave him just that after a few minutes he took a deep breath and fixed my hair. Apparently Momma had died from something called a drug overdose.

**Year 4**

I have been alone with niichan for about a year, and everything is confusing me. He is not allowed to leave his bed and all of these people keep on coming and going. I can no longer tell who is in my imagination, and who is actually there because they are all doing the same things, even my imaginary friends are mimicking them. One lady is really nice and continues to give me little treats and hugs. She keeps on saying how strong I am to live with this, but I never understand what she means. All I know is that one day I was taken to the Kusama's.

O.O.O

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. I know it seems a bit rushed, also I tried to write this the way a child would say it, however I think I made it sound a little too... mature. Oh well, I'll be sure to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki stared at the room he was now in. A brand new cherry wood desk sat in the corner, with a new computer model sitting on top of it, still not set up as of yet. Right in the center of the room was a bed, made for a single adult so that it would last him a long time. The walls were painted a light blue, and the T.V was playing through a DVD player. Sponge-bob was singing the F.U.N song, however Misaki wasn't paying much attention. One wall of his new bedroom was made completely of shelves, covered completely in toys and games. The board games were at the very top of the shelves so that when Akihiko had time to he could grab a game for both of them, and play with Misaki. The single player toys, such as the train set, or the build your own maze game ((which would probably work better if Misaki had a pet mouse.)) Instead of the white T-shirt and shorts he came in, the child was now wearing a "Monsters Inc" t-shirt and a pair of jeans. ((I'm making Aikawa a Disney fan)) On his bed was a large pile of stuffed toys featuring a few teddy bears that Akihiko had given him, a bunch of Disney themed stuffed animals such as a turtle from "Finding Nemo" or the bird from "Up". He had actually heard Aikawa say that she wanted his entire room to be Disney themed. Akihiko however declined it, saying that it may be a little to stimulating for Misaki's mental state.

A Nintendo gaming system sat on the floor next to the T.V, still in the box of course. Usami had spent 8 hours just setting up the desk, shelves and bed ((with help too.)) Before realizing that he had to speak with an old friend of his. Misaki continued to stare at the ceiling when suddenly his eyes went wide with terror. Up on his ceiling were four black sparks floating above Misaki's head. Before they could even get near him, the young brunette started to scream.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ten Minutes Earlier*

Usami Akihiko was downstairs speaking to his old friend and colleague, Hiroki Kamijo. While he was studying law at T university, Hiroki was studying psychology, and the mental state of the human mind. "So Hiroki, should I tell you all of his symptoms?" The brunette pushed his glasses up his nose, and gave a sigh. The first day off for him in a long time, and he had to diagnose some brat. "Akihiko I'm not even fully licensed yet, I will not be able to properly diagnose." Usami puffed on his cigarette only half listening to his friend. "Hiroki, I know you better than anyone, and I will fully trust your diagnosis."

"Alright tell me what happens."  
"He is constantly staring off into space, I've heard some stories about trauma in his past."  
"Go on."  
"He's constantly muttering to these... Imaginary friends, and it's like he doesn't even hear the real world."  
"Has he shown any signs of lack of social abilities."  
"I haven't really seen him around other kids his age, however the director at the home he was staying in did say that he constantly would not play. In favor of being alone."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Is there anything else you need to know."  
"Does he suffer from speech problems?"  
"Lack of, or trouble with sounds?"  
"Either one."  
"He suffers from a lack of speaking."  
"By the sound of it, it would appear that Misaki may have autism, or if it is even worse schizophrenia."

The man let out a long groan, he had read many stories on schizophrenia. None of them ended happily, they had all been about some boy or girl trying to deal with his mental issues. One minute everything is fine, then something happens that they cannot handle. It mostly ended with the schizophrenic committing suicide or ending up in a straight jacket, alone in a hospital. The piercing sound of screaming suddenly filled the house, and both adults jumped up. They both ran towards the source of the sound.

The solid oak door blocked their way, as both men fumbled to get the door open. On the other side Misaki was huddled in a corner, still screaming loudly as he felt these things trying to harm him in any way possible. Pulling his hair, biting his skin, and of course the verbal insults. He could only call for help by screaming, the only possible way he could even hear his pleas. The door was suddenly busted down, and of course Usami ran over and pulled Misaki into his lap. His eyes were seeing forms that nobody else could see.

"Akihiko calm him down!" Hiroki had lost his composure, and of course was barking orders. "I'll get a water bottle for him." Misaki continued to cry throughout the night, refusing to calm down until 2:30 in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The warm summer air filled the apartment, making everything seem so serene and perfect. Misaki had been going to therapists for the last couple of months and so far everything was going their way. He was still having severe hallucinations, and would throw the occasional tantrum. However it seemed for the first time in his life, the young brunette was a normal child. He first started living with the silver haired man back in the late winter. Early March to be more precise, and he had grown to love the man, as much as he loved his brother. He was always busy, however when he had time off he would focus all of his attention on playing with and making the child happy. "Misaki it's 8' o clock!" This meant that it was time for Misaki to take his medicine. He was never sure about how it worked but when he took it, most of the time the visions that would try to hurt him would leave for the day.

Misaki could not believe how short he was compared to Usami, yes his brother was tall however this man was a giant. "Mr. Usagi! Mr. Usagi!" The child cried out happily as he hugged his leg. "What's the date!?" He continued to cling onto the leg, clothed in a pair of dress pants. "It's August 15th why?" A large smile and sparkling eyes decorated the chiles face as he continued the hug the man. "My birthday! It's in 3 days!" The man smiled. "It is? Well what do you want to do?" He decided to act surprised, however knew completely about the day coming up. He had actually already started considering a few plans. He sat down on the couch and Misaki crawled up and sat next to him. A shy smile on his face. "I was thinking about that new amusement park they built."

"You mean Kuma Park?"

"Yes yes! That place!"

"We can go there. Anywhere else you would like?"

"Ummm..."

"Or do you just want to go to random places after that?"

"I don't know."

"Well we'll worry about fun later, just tell me what else you would like. What about dinner?"

"I want to go to... um mm... That place that has the toys with their meals."

"You mean the family restaurant down the road?"

"Yeah that one!"

"Is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"Uh...I don't know Mr. Usagi."

"How about we just walk around and if you see anything you like at all I'll buy it for you."

"Kay."

"Now open your mouth."

Misaki slowly opened his mouth wide and Usami placed two pills on his tongue. Than reached down and grabbed the water bottle. Making the child take a drink, before putting it back in his hands to drink normally. As he continued to drink the phone rang, as if on cue to ruin his day. Akihiko didn't even bother to look at the caller ID considering it was only possible that it was someone from Marukawa. Trying to drag him somewhere he didn't even want to consider going. He picked up his phone and of course, one of the voices he hated to hear most was on the line. "Usami Sensei! Listen because you just won the Naomori Literary Award. No wait, it's more because you are the youngest recipient of this award Marukawa would like to host a party in your honor. August 18th!"

"Sorry can't go."

"You have to go!"

"I have plans for that day."

"Akihiko I will drag your ass to this party if I have to you have to show up."

"If you really need me to go then you come over here and tell a small child yourself that his birthday is ruined."

"Oh please no child's birthday is being ruined. You're just making shit up."

"Come over right now if you don't believe me."

"Alright I will."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Fine."

With that both men hung up their phones, and Usami went and stared at Misaki. "You know having you around may be better than I thought." He let out a short chuckle "You may be what keeps me from those annoying parties in favor of more fun things. Like your birthday." Misaki looked up and flashed a big smile. Akihiko could not help but to chuckle a bit at the brunette for not being embarrassed, he had lost at least 2 teeth since he started to live with the man, and yet he would still smile freely. The silver haired man looked over at the clock and saw it was about time for the kid to eat. He walked towards the fridge and pulled out a meal that Aikawa had premade. A slice of pizza, a side of vegetables, and a brownie for desert sat on the plate as he tore the plastic wrap off then stuck it into the microwave. As soon as that was done the doorbell rang, and Misaki got up from the couch and ran towards it.

Akihiko had made it Misaki's job to answer the door. The child had noticed one day all the cleaning people who came once a week, and started to beg Usami for a job. The child gets payed an allowance of 10 dollars a week just for answering the door. When he answered some guy he never saw before barged right into his house, and walked up to Akihiko. "Alright so where is this "Kid"." The silver haired man glared and pointed to Misaki. Who had been knocked straight onto the floor when Isaka had run into the house. Tears started to form in the childs eyes as he had no idea why anyone would just push him like that. "Well Isaka, if you still want me to go to that party on the 18th instead of spending the day with him on his birthday, go ahead and tell the crying child his birthday is ruined. Go ahead tell him." Isaka huffed and knelt down to Misaki's level, and opened his mouth only to shut it quickly again. Even if it was for work this man didn't have the heart to ruin a kids birthday. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves." He spoke quietly and left without another word.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Alright so this is it for this chapter. You know considering all of the crap Misaki has gone through I just thought that well... This story needs a cute chapter! Or couple of chapters. So yeah next one is going to be his birthday. Isaka you know you could never ruin his birthday though~~ So yeah Usami now has another reason to like Misaki. Until next time Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to be getting a job soon so I won't have much internet time as before.

Due to the things that are happening I am unable to continue a few of my stories on my own.

They are

Mended Soul Broken Mind

Ebony and Ivory

A Pirates Life for me.

I have the story plans for Mended Soul, and Pirates Life. So if you are willing to adopt it, you are more than welcome to do so. Just send me a message asking me for the story plans and I will let you adopt it.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I did get the job, and the story "Mended Soul Broken Mind" Is still up for grabs.


End file.
